


wHy wErnT YoU AT elF pRaCtIcE

by riabei



Series: Taako died for his own sins [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Elf Practice, taaok fuckin dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riabei/pseuds/riabei
Summary: taako wasnt at elf practice the bastardlup needs to put him in his place





	wHy wErnT YoU AT elF pRaCtIcE

Llup sits in the house, shes waiting for taako. that bitch missed elf practice.

the door slams shutt, it must be takko. "HEY BITCH"

"WHAT"

"WHY WERNT YOU AT ELF PRACTICE"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS"

"YOU BASTARD ITS ALL OF MY BUISNESS, YOU WERNT AT ELF PRACTICE"

"IM GONNA BE A FUCKIN DENTIST"

"BITCH"

she fucckin falls down the stairs lmao

"no" she says

"yes" he says

"no" she says

"yes" he says

"no" she says

"no" he says

"yes" shes says

goddmnit hes got her beat.

es gonna be a dentist now 

r̴̩͖̂̀u̵̥̪͇̱̜͎͍̙̩̝̪̅̒̐̍ḩ̷̘͕̥͙̺̳̥̤̥͗͐̏̍̈̽͑͜ ̶͓͙̫̮͕̑̍̉͌̈̑̑̚͝r̶̰̺̰̺̃̈́̊̚̚ǫ̵̜͓̰͙̃͂̌͝͝h̷̗̥̝̤̽͑

 

"i cant let you be a dentist taaok"

she pulls out her gun

"oh shit not gun" takao is scared now. good. he should be :)

"its time brother, dont be a dentist or get sho t"

"well fuckk man, i dont know, i wanna be a dentist"

"cHOOSE"

she points the gun at his head.

"okey okay fine ill come to elf practice tomorrow ufgh." he says. he acts fearless. hes lying. he fears gun. he should fear gun.

 

he doesntt come to elf practise

 

the next day lup stands in the house again. where in the house? idfk somewhere. the door slams, and she telepert down to taako, 

"hey hettie wtf"

"did you just call me a hettie ill have you know i am a full gay"

"wHY WERNT YOU AT ELF PRACTISE"

"IM GONNA BE A FUCKING DENTIST"

"NO"

"YES"

"N- actually no we arent doing this again. come to elf practise tomorrow or you answer to gun."

"okay" he says. hes scared. gun is scary.

 

 

 

 

he iSNT AT FUCKING ELF PRACTICE

 

 

the door slams.

shes ready.

"FUCKER YOU TESTED ME, YOU WERNT AT ELF PRACTICE."

she pulls out gun.

taako is scared.

takoa is very scareed.

he should be.

"you made me do this ucker"

"what, you egg?"

she shoots him. 

she doesnt cry.

he asked for this.

he shouldv'e been at elf practice


End file.
